MaryJane
by typicalRAinbow
Summary: Where could they have got to? They were supposed to be back hours ago!" I haven't planned an ending yet so your guess to what happens is as good as mine...ON HOLD
1. Rise and Shine

**A/N: Woo! Two firsts for me :) my first Mary Poppins tale and secondly my first story that's not a one shot. Anyways, thanks for clicking this with the intension of reading. However if you want a really good story, I recommend you read "Under the weather" by BG Sparrow. It's a brilliant Mary Poppins tale XD**

***Edit* Fixed some spellings and added another couple of paragraphs just to make it better story-wise^^ but if you spot anything iffy just let me know. Reviews equal love, even if their bad. Rated just in case. I own nothing aside from the odd background character. Enjoy?**

In the nursery of 17 Cherry-tree Lane, Jane Banks yawned and snuggled down deeper into the blankets. As sleep slowly crept away, she dimly became aware of a low moaning noise, before a horrid choking rang out from somewhere to her left. Jane suddenly sat up like a shot and tried in her still drowsy mind to comprehend what was going on before her eyes.

While Jane sleepily trying to work out what exactly she was watching, their nanny fussed over her brother; mopping his brow and mouth, patting his back and trying to sooth Michael in his coughing fit.

Taking a large bottle from the bedside table, she eased the young boy upright and poured out a dose of green syrup on a handy floating teaspoon, before letting the little spoonful of medicine trickle in to his mouth. The spluttering continued for a moment before Michael groaned and settled back onto the pillows. Mary Poppins felt his forehead, tucked in the sheets and hummed to her self, then noticed the eldest of her wards now stretching and rubbing her eyes.

"Ah Good morning Jane. You're awake at last. Still better late then never."

"What's," Jane yawned. "What's wrong with Michael?"

The nanny smiled, but clicked her fingers, rather then answering the question. Toast, scrambled eggs and a glass of milk appeared on a silver platter in her hands, replacing the medicine bottle and spoon she'd previously been carrying.

"I'm afraid the pair of you missed Cook making you breakfast this morning, however no charge of mine is going start the day without nourishment," she stated and laid the tray across Jane's lap before sitting on the foot of her bed.

"But Mary Poppins, we only get breakfast in bed if we sick!"

Mary Poppins frowned slightly and gestured to the bed beside them, where Michael was now sleeping soundly.

"Jane, may I present to you exhibit A? Poor Michael's been spluttering like seaman since near midnight. He woke nearly the whole house hold."

It was now Jane's turn to frown as she pondered this out loud, munching on a slice of toast.

"The whole household-?! But father sleeps like a log…"

"Well, he was certainly awake," the nanny sighed somewhat absent minded, her gaze lingering on Michael for a moment before turning back to Jane.

"And when I say the whole house hold I mean everyone including Ellen and cook, so there's no need to act the parrot. Also I'd suggest you concentrated on eating rather the chattering away like a sparrow, it isn't good for you."

Jane apparently didn't hear the last statement and she nearly chocked on the toast. Mary Poppins rolled her eyes and cringed slightly, patting Jane lightly on the back, before the young girl finally managed,

"But," _cough_, "Ellen and cook live on," _cough, splutter_, "the ground floor..."

"I'm well aware off that fact Jane. But they were still up and about with the rest of us. Now open wide please," She took a thermometer out of her apron pocket and popped it in to Jane's mouth, "Thank you."

"Whut's thu-?" Jane asked wide eyed, the instrument clicking against her teeth and tongue.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, it's highly unattractive" the nanny replied, feeling the young girl's forehead.

She doesn't look quite as cheery as she usually does, Jane thought, as the nanny removed the thermometer and scrutinised the mercury inside. But then again, I suppose Michael did keep her awake most of the night. I wonder why I didn't wake up too…

"Hmm, as I thought," her nanny frowned.

"What does it say?" Jane asked, curious to know if, like the tape measure, little pipe of glass would give an accrete description, rather then accrete measurement.

"See for your self" Mary Poppins said, handing over thermometer. Jane looked and read aloud the tiny writing she could just make out next to where the red liquid had stopped.

"Moderate to sunny but may d-de-te-"

"Deteriorate."

"May deteriorate sometime this afternoon. Advised to settle later. Mary Poppins, what does that mean?"

"It means what it says," the nanny answered taking back the instrument and popping it back in to her pocket. "However, no reason not to be on the safe side." And picked up the medicine bottle and two spoons from the bedside table. Jane wasn't quite sure if there'd been there a moment ago but still accepted one of the spoons that was offered to her.

"But Mary Poppins, if Michaels ill why do I have to take medicine? I feel fine." she asked as the nanny poured her out a measure of translucent scarlet mixture.

"We, Jane," Mary Poppins replied as she filled her own utensil with the substance which now appeared pale yellow. "We both may feel fine, however, children who shared the nursery with a sick brother tend to feel worse afterwards and I for one would rather not catch what ever it is that Michael has. Drink up now, there's a good girl."

Jane slurped the cinnamon flavoured syrup, while Mary Poppins elegantly emptied her spoonful with a mere flick of the wrist and tip of the head. She allowed herself to savour the moment and flavour, ("Lemon Sherbet. Quite satisfactory.") Before checking her matron-watch.

"Now, it's nearly nine o'clock," the nanny started, before a large explosion sounded from next door and the house shook, sending dolls, bears and all manner of play-things tumbling off selves like any other morning. Mary Poppins waited for the roaring to die down and restarted her sentence, scanning the nursery disapprovingly.

"Correction, it's now exactly nine o'clock. I had lot planned today which now includes tidying the nursery…again."

Rather then burst into song, the nanny merely clicked her fingers just once at the mess. A rubber ball bounced back on to its self before rolling from side to side, feeling a fool for being the only one to obey orders. The others began to inch them selves back to where they'd been before, seeming to be waiting for encouragement. The nanny however simply folded her arms. This had an immediate effect and the toys of nursery suddenly scampered and flew to their proper places as though the rubber ball had called to them all "Get a move on, Mary Poppins isn't in the mood for playing!"

The medicine bottle and spoons have vanished again, Jane noted as she watched the last pack of cards shuffle them selves in mid-air and drop in to a single stack into their box, before her mother put her head round the door.

"How is he, Nanny Poppins? Any better?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Ma'am but at least he's sleeping now."

"Oh, well, I suppose that is good news." Mrs Banks sighed, coming forward and lightly stroking Michael's hair. "Still, what a bother. And on the night before the demonstration. Not to mention he woke up half the street! But duty before rest, I suppose. I won't miss our girls' big meeting for the sake of a few hours sleep."

Mary Poppins nodded and smiled to her self. It was quite obvious where Michael had inherited his stubbornness and habit of innocent exaggeration.

"I slept though it, mother!" Jane chirped up, brushing crumbs of her night-dress braking the nanny's trail of thought.

"Oh, Jane. Good morning! Didn't you hear him dear?" Jane shook her head "why you lucky thing! I think you must have been the only one sound asleep then. Mary Poppins, may I have a word please?"

The nanny nodded, and turned back to eldest of the children.

"Finish your breakfast please, Jane. You've to get dressed yet and we've a lot of errands to run today." She said before getting up from the bed and following her employer out of the room, "don't forget you hat and gloves now."


	2. Hall Remarks

**This bit was really weird to write…any one noticed that in the film, Mary Poppins only says two words to Ellen and she doesn't talk at all to Mrs Brill or Mrs Banks?**

Jane ate and dressed quickly. Grabbing her hat and gloves as instructed, Jane gave her sleeping brother a quick hug and left. She'd scampered out of the nursery and down the first flight of stairs when she heard the maid's and cook's raised voices. Their arguing again, she thought and skidded to a halt before ducking down to the children's usual spotand watched from between the banister rungs.

"But what if I catch something?! Lord knows what he's got," the maid griped.

"Well then you go shoppin' then!"

"But I might be contagious!"

"Will you heck!" Cook shot back, "you were no where near him! Unless he was hiding under your pillow, you lazy little-"

"Oi, how dare y-!"

"Ladies, Please…" the interruption finished the argument, the nanny's stern warning look making the two women (and Jane, despite it not being aimed at her) shy away. Even Mrs Brill lowered the ladle she had raised.

"This isn't helping matters. Was there any thing else Ma'am?" the nanny finished turning back to Mrs Banks.

It always amused Jane how similar both her nanny's, Ellen's and even Cook's uniforms were, even though she was certain Mary Poppins had provided her own work-dress. The nanny had her back to her and Jane decided that if the other two followed suit the only thing to tell them apart would be the little white caps that Mrs Brill and the maid wore.

"No I think that was everything," Mrs Banks said uncertainly, passing the shopping list to the cook "Mrs Brill there wasn't any thing else was there?"

The cook glanced at it then handed it to the nanny.

"Your missing the prawns, carrots, boot polish and potatoes from it," she reeled of in her Irish accent.

"Really? " sighed Mrs Banks repining her suffragette sash as the nanny finished writing down the cooks instructions, before her face lit up again, "oh Mary Poppins, would you be able to pick up some ginger bread as well? I know the bakeries a little out of the way from the market, but if its not to much hassle-"

"No hassle at all," nanny replied "I'm sure we'll manage, won't we Jane?"

The young girl gasped, making the other three woman jump in surprise.

"Miss Jane, you shouldn't go sneaking up on people like that!" Ellen complained turning around to scowl at her. Mrs Banks nodded in agreement.

"Ellen's right, dear, you know how your father feels about spying. Come downstairs please."

Jane reluctantly got up and did as she was told. She'd wanted to wait till her mother and the staff were out of the way so she could toboggan down the stairs on her bottom without getting told off, or slide down the banister like Mary Poppins.

She never turned around though, Jane mused as she stood between her mother and her nanny. How did she know I was there?

"If you'll excuse me Ma'am I've still got the washing up to do." the cook interrupted, marching off toward the kitchen "those plates aren't going to clean them selves."

"Sorry, yes thank you Mrs Brill" Mrs Banks said absent-mindedly and turned back to nanny. "Now where was I? Oh yes, gingerbread-"

"I'll be sure to get Mr Banks' favourite kind, ma'am." the nanny interrupted.

"His favourite kind?"

"Mrs Corry's specialty, exactly as you proposed."

"I did? Oh of Corse yes, I'm sorry I would lose my head if it wasn't fastened on properly." Mrs Banks laughed, taking up her straw boater and fixing it in place "Now if you take Jane with you to get those errands done, you should be back before lunch, so Ellen can look after Michael till then-"

"But I wouldn't know what ta do ma'am!" the maid piped up.

"To do when?" asked the nanny and her employer in unison.

"Well what am I to do if he wakes up and starts coughing again?"

"He wouldn't dare," the nanny sniffed. "But if your really worried Ellen, I can stay and you could take care of the errands."

"But what if he's passed it on an-"

"It's only for a little while, Ellen," Mrs Banks said firmly. "All you have to do is keep an eye on him and I'm sure he'll be no trouble. Oh goodness look at time, I'm late again!"

"But Ma'am, wha bout the silve-"

"Never mind the silver, Ellen. Jane, you be a good girl for Mary Poppins." Mrs Banks chipped, grabbing a stack of pamphlets and gave her daughter a kiss leaving a small smudge of lipstick on the child's face before leaving for her meeting. "Wish me luck, now I'll be back this afternoon, darling. See you soon."

Jane waved her mother off but Ellen scowled as her employer skipped off down the road, singing as she went. "And they'll sing in grateful chorus, "Well done, sister suffragettes-"

"He'll be no trouble, what am his stinking keeper?" She muttered as she shut the door before remembering the nanny was present. "I mean erm I-what I meant was-"

"As Mrs Banks said, he'll be no trouble for the moment." Mary Poppins said in a rather clipped tone, "I've given him some medicine so he'll make up for the lack of sleep he had last night. He should be-"

"It's all very well lettin' the young master snooze but who was up most of the night? Me, that's who!"

The nanny merely gave a slight nod of her head as an answer.

"He should be asleep till we return later on" she continued icily, "so, you've plenty of time to carry on with the silver Ellen…"

The maid's mouth opened and closed like an indigent gold fish. She drew her self up to her full height to say something, but something about the way Mary Poppins raised an eyebrow (that and how the front door suddenly opened by itself) made Ellen change her mind and she slunk off as she was told. Jane watched the maid go, and wiped the lipstick from her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Now Jane if you're ready, I suggest we make a start." the nanny said. "Off we go."

"But Mary Poppins, don't you need to get ready? You can't go out in that."

"And what, may I ask is wrong with this?"

Jane turned back to the nanny to answer and gaped. The nanny's uniform had gone and Mary Poppins was now dressed in one of her usual crisp dress-suits, flowered hat on head with parrot umbrella and purse bag in hand.

"Noth-nothing, its very pretty..." she stammered scrabbling to put on her gloves and hat.

"Good. I thought so too." Mary Poppins smiled and checked her reflection in the mirror before she swept out of the house with a still stunned Jane following behind her.

"I'd rather you didn't gawk at me like that, Jane it doesn't suit you at all. Spit spot now, don't dawdle…"


End file.
